Nakama
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Sara can't help feeling lonely on days like this, and as she says goodbye to her son for a weekend, she welcomes time spent with good friends. This will possibly become a multi-chapter story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

Sara stares out the windshield with a sorrowful heart, watching as children ran down the sidewalks, playing in their yards before nightfall. Its times like this her heart aches for Michael, wishing he could see their son grow up and teach him everything he would need to learn from his father. She sighs quietly, glancing at the backseat to look at his sleeping face, only to realize her mistake.

' _That's right, he's staying with Lincoln and Sophie for the first weekend of summer.'_

She has a week to herself and she hates it more than she loves it. The loneliness grows too heavy too quickly for her taste and she often needs an escape. Unfortunately, Sucre is busy this weekend with family, leaving her to reach out to Alex and Felicia. She knows that they're also busy, both working for the bureau while also raising their seven year old daughter Julie. Not that she's a hard to handle, but she's still a little girl that likes attention and playtime, not to mention homework help. They do all they can for her with the time they have away from work.

Sara smiles, feeling her spirits lift as she takes a deep breath. Deeply thankful that her two friends made time for her to come stay with them for the weekend, knowing they had likely rearranged whatever appointments they could to do so. It's getting dark now, the sun slowly setting as she turns down their street. Glancing down at the radio clock, she sees it's already 7:30.

She winces as she pulls into their driveway, parking her small car next to theirs and grabbing her duffle bag before climbing out. She feels a little funny, packing what little clothes and personal belongings she brought in such a large bag.

' _Definitely feeding into the 'woman over pack' stereotype.'_ Sara laughs to herself as she makes her way up the small walk way, waiting a minute before ringing the doorbell. Unable to see through the frosted glass of the long window beside the front door, she listens in. Small footsteps run across the wooden floors, stopping at the door before the porch light comes to life above her, slightly startling her.

A muffled voice can be heard from another room before the lock clicks and the door opens slowly, a small light brown face pokes through the crack. She looks up with a large smile, opening the door the rest of the way, waiting for Sara to enter before shutting and locking it. The former doctor watches as she puts on her Godzilla slippers, bouncing in excitement that one of her friends was visiting.

"Glad you made it here alright."

The soft voice of the girl's father startles her slightly, causing her to turn around, smiling as Alex walks down the hall. Without another word, he takes her bag, giving her a quick hug before stepping around the banister and heading upstairs to the guest room. Julie pulls her to the room her father just exited. The older woman, allowing herself to be guided, smiles when she finds Felicia sitting on the couch dressed in nothing but sweats and a tank top. A cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Hi Sara, we're glad you made it," Felicia's voice is upbeat as she moves over, gesturing to the cushion on her left, "C'mon and have a seat."

Sara's smile widens as she takes the woman's offer, sitting down on the leather while also ignoring the goosebumps the cold material causes. Shaking the hand of her host, she takes a moment to look around the small room. It's more of a tv room than a living room. The living room being near the front of the house while the room they're in sits near the back, closest to the kitchen. The only furniture being a three person couch and a small coffee table, the medium size television is mounted to the wall. She hears a click and turns to see Julie putting a movie into their dvd player just as Alex is rounding the corner.

For the first time since she got here, she sees that he's also wearing dark gray sweats with a white t-shirt. Even after all these years of getting to know them, it's still strange to think that not only did the two of them try to lock her and the others up, but that she'd been at the end of the older man's gun on more than one occasion.

The fact that she and the rest of the group have grown to not only see them as friends, but also love them as family, is nothing short of astonishing when she really stops to think it over. It's the small things, like seeing them barefoot in their home, or simply dressed for bed like they are now, that makes her remember that they're human. They're not the monsters she and the others once saw them as.

She knows she must have zoned out, because as she breaks free of her thoughts, the husband and wife are looking at her in concern. Both don't seem to have anything to say, simply keeping an eye on her as Julie runs to the kitchen without a word. Sara rubs her head, looking back at the couple with a weary smile.

"I'm sorry, I get lost sometimes."

Alex nods, looking a little tense as a clear understanding shining through his blue eyes as he rubs his thumb over Felicia's bare shoulder. Sara watches as the tension releases its hold on him as he reassures himself that his rock is beside him. She knows how much the man truly needs his wife, and how strong the darker woman is for standing by him through it all. After a few minutes of silence, the little girl returns. Standing in front of Sara with a wide smile and a warm plate of chicken stir fry in her hands.

"Daddy made dinner tonight and put a plate in the oven for you."

Taking the plate, she gives a nod of thanks to the chef and takes a large bite. She doesn't need to question how it will taste. These past few years, they've all found out that Alex is an exceptional cook and makes incredible stir fry. Giving a small thumbs up, she swallows her food. The older man laughs as he relaxes himself, leaning back into the cushion with Felicia laying against him. Julie sitting in the middle, her now bare feet resting on the coffee table. Her slippers discarded in the entryway. She quickly grabs the tv remote and hits play before snuggling into the cushions herself, leaning slightly on her mom.

"So, what are we watching?"

Julie's the one to answer, excitement shining in her eyes as she smiles wide.

"Mystery Science Theater 3000. It's the one where they watch The Dead Talk Back."

Sara's a bit surprised the little girl even knows about the show, casting a glance at her parents to find Felicia pointing at Alex. A small smile pulling at her lips as Alex laughs quietly to himself. The former doctor shakes her head, settling down on the couch with her plate, her giggles quickly turning to deep laughter as another episode titled 'Hobgoblins' proceeds the last one.

Thankfully a lot of the adult jokes go over the small girl's head, her eyes beginning to droop halfway through Hobgoblins. Felicia seems to notice as Sara hears her whisper something to him before the agent stands, lifting their daughter with ease and carrying her upstairs to bed. He returns quickly, the three of them finishing the episode before shutting it off.

Felicia takes the empty plate from Sara, her soft steps are the only sound as she walks to the kitchen and puts it in the dish washer. Alex is already shutting off the light as she exits the kitchen, both allowing Sara to go before them up the stairs as they all head to bed. Sara sighs quietly, turning around when they reach the top, quickly hugging them both without warning. Felicia and Alex are stunned by the sudden embrace, both returning it with a confused expression until she pulls away, rubbing her arm with slight embarrassment.

"Sorry it's just, I'm very grateful to you two for letting me stay this weekend. I'm grateful for everything you two have done for me and the guys."

Alex flashes one of his genuine smiles, reaching out to pat her shoulder before turning towards his bedroom. Sara doesn't say anything else, watching the two of them head to bed before heading to the guest room that they always set up for visit. She knows that's Alex's way of saying 'you're welcome' and that's enough for her.

She's asleep before her head hits the pillow, her last thoughts being those of her son and his Uncle Lincoln.

 **Please let me know if you would like me to write another chapter. I'll hopefully start it by next week if that's the case, seeing as I have a LOT of homework to do this weekend. I hope you all have a blessed day.**


End file.
